brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter's Road - VSRFX2
Fighter's Road - VSRFX2 is the sequel of the original Beat'em up fighting game VSRFX. Almost all the characters of the original will return along with some new faces as well. The protagonist of this game is Claude, the first's older brother. Is multi-platform yet again. Gameplay The major innovation of gameplay is that they balanced the overpowered attack based on feedback from its predecessor, and also taking new characters, while some of them have powers, they have no stronger features in gameplay in order to balance them, for example, Ran uses her father's style, boxing, while also having crimson fire powers, the older characters also have new attacks, and others have weapons. Also the Training system is improved a bit as a sort-of obligatory mini game. Story Claude Lindbergh, the older brother of protagonist Valeria was reading a book when suddenly, a Red moon was in the sky, causing him to watch it as his curiosity comes on, later he joins Valeria and meets Ran Howard, Soiree Valentine and Robert Judovits, two have elemental powers, and Arcadia, a evil cult, awakes from the grave. The team now has a greater challenge apart from one simple exam. The Challenge is to psych themselves to find a Hidden Treasure in the Ruins of old Aslada because of curiosity and a legendary secret that must be discovered. But however the gang will find many surprises on the road, such as "The 4 Heavenly Kings" and The Fighter's Road. Whose Intentions surrounds Ran Howard, a Mysterious Girl with crimson pyrokinesis?, Is Robert Judovits an Ally? And a young man named Soirée Valentine, has a hidden treasure? and Many More questions will be answered through the Chapters. Characters Returning Playables * Claude Lindbergh: Valeria's Older brother and second in command. * Valeria Lindbergh: A Female Fighter who's also a Gang Leader and Delinquent * Elisa Delgado: An Agent from the government & Valeria's Friend * Nagi Hisame: A Student and Fighter who's also Valeria's Friend * Haizea Velano: A Wealthy Girl who has apparently Alien Blood. * Charlie Vernon: A geek who's on charge of the communication. New Characters * Ran Howard: She's a mysterious girl with Fire Powers. * Soirée Valentine: An Idol Singer who's apparently an ESP * Robert Judovits: He's a Radio Announcer and also a Fighter. Arcadia * Caius Lante Della Rovere: A dark wind master and Leader of Arcadia. He's respectful in general. * Patricia Bernstein: A water master and member of Arcadia. She's a spoiled brat. * Jacky Van Der Pol: A Purple Fire master and member of Arcadia, he's a perfectionist. * Zerim: A Strong Earth Master and member of Arcadia, He's sort of a dumb man. Others * Ryo Hisame: Nagi's Younger Brother. * Julia Valentine: Younger sister of Soirée and Arcadia's Objective. * Maria L. Alrich: An Idol who bears a strong resemblance to Valeria. * Chiaro Argiaren and Vitenka Itzala: A girl and a boy, they assisted Claude in Humanitarian Helping. * Ash Velano: Haizea's Younger Brother. * Ellen: Is a girl who has a mysterious Past and is connected with the Phantom Phoenix and Red Moon. * Vega: One of Valeria's look-a-like, she uses Valeria's old style. And the final boss. Trivia * This is the game in where introduces Valeria's rival, Ran. * This game also has the distinction to be the first major sequel in switching protagonists. * Ran is the only character of Fighter's Road to return in other major installments. Category:Action games Category:Beat'em up games Category:2013 video games Category:VSRFX series